futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport (by Gamer8500)
Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport (IATA: PHX, ICAO: KPHX) is an multinational Airport located in Phoenix, Arizona and serves the metropolitan Phoenix Area. Terminals (from East to West) Terminal 4 Terminal 4 is the easternmost terminal. It features the two key airlines (American Airlines to the north, Southwest Airlines to the south) in almost 100 gates. The "A" and "B" gates are the northern gates. "C" and "D" are to the south. * "A" Gates are Gates A1-A14 and Gates A17-A30. * "B" Gates are Gates B1-B14 and Gates B15-B28. * "C" Gates are Gates C1-C9 and Gates C11-C19. * "D" Gates are Gates D1-D8 and Gates D11-D18. Terminal 3 Right in the middle is Terminal 3. Renovated, there are two concourses, "E" in place of the south and "F" replaces the north name. * "E" Gates are Gates E1-E15. This replaced Terminal 2, which was bulldozed in 2019. * "F" Gates are Gates F1-F10. James Harden International Terminal The western terminal, named after former Arizona State University and current NBA player, James Harden is the newest terminal. They handle international flights. Four concourses appear, "G" to the northeast, "H" to the southeast, "J" to the southwest and "K" to the northwest. * "G" Gates are Gates G1-G14. The airlines fly to Asia and Oceania. * "H" Gates are Gates H1-H10. The airlines fly to Eastern Europe. * "J" Gates are Gates J1-J10. The airlines fly to Western Europe. * "K" Gates are Gates K1-K14. The airlines fly to Canada and Latin America. Airlines/Destinations * Aeroflot (JHIT-H) = Moscow * Aeromexico (JHIT-K) = Cancun, Guadalajara, Hermosillo, Mexico City * Air Berlin (JHIT-H) = Berlin * Air Canada (JHIT-K) = Calgary, Montreal, Toronto, Vancouver * Air China (JHIT-G) = Beijing * Air France (JHIT-J) = Paris-Charles de Gaulle * Air India (JHIT-G) = Mumbai, New Delhi * Air New Zealand (JHIT-G) = Auckland * Alaskan Airlines (3-E) = Portland, Seattle/Tacoma * Alitalia (JHIT-J) = Rome * American Airlines (4-North) = Numerous Domestic Locations * American Eagle (4-North) = Numerous Domestic Locations * British Airways (JHIT-J) = London-Heathrow * China Airlines (JHIT-G) = Taipei-Taoyuan * China Eastern Airlines (JHIT-G) = Shanghai * Delta Airlines (3-F) = Atlanta, Los Angeles, New York-Kennedy * Frontier Airlines (3-F) = Denver * Hawaiian Airlines (3-F) = Honolulu * Iberia (JHIT-J) = Madrid * Japan Airlines (JHIT-G) = Tokyo-Narita * JetBlue Airlines (3-F) = Boston, New York-Kennedy * KLM Royal Dutch Airlines (JHIT-J) = Amsterdam * Korean Air (JHIT-G) = Seoul-Incheon * LAN Airlines (JHIT-K) = Lima, Santiago * LOT Polish Airlines (JHIT-H) = Warsaw * Lufthansa (JHIT-H) = Frankfurt, Munich * QANTAS (JHIT-G) = Melbourne, Sydney * Southwest Airlines (4-South) = Numerous Domestic Locations * Spirit Airlines (3-E) = Dallas/Fort Worth, Denver * Sun Country Airlines (3-E) = Minneapolis/Saint Paul * United Airlines (3-E) = Chicago-O'Hare, Houston, San Francisco, Washington-Duelles * United Express (3-E) = Los Angeles PHX Sky Train Stops go westbound, read up for eastbound. * Light Rail, 44th St/Washington * East Economy * Terminal 4 * Terminal 3 * James Harden Terminal * Rental Car Station Category:Airports Category:Buildings